


Love Pains

by Gameguy199



Category: Original Work, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, Uncertain Romance, big and small love, gameguy199, odd love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Nicolas have been fooling around for a while now. But somehow their "fooling' has produced real feelings for each other. But how do two turtles who are so different admit they love each other; especially when one of them has been hurt before? Will love win over all? or will Roman and Nicolas lose the happiness they've managed to find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Pains

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story i made to go in conjunction with the line up of sexy turtle body pillows Hashiree has been working on.
> 
> for those of you who are interested in purchasing a pillow, use the link below and follow the instructions.  
> (they are huge size, 20x60inches, and range between $50-$85)
> 
> http://hashiree.deviantart.com/art/Body-Pillows-626300967

Roman moaned, slowly opening his eyes before hissing slightly as the morning sunlight streaming in from the blinds hitting him in the face. Half blinded by the light Roman groaned again, shifting away from the like and instead turning his gaze towards the smaller form that lay buried under the covers next to him. Leaning in Roman nuzzled the bundle of blankets, smiling as a soft moan came from them. “M-morning.”

He watched as the smaller turtle next to his shifted, rolling onto his shell to look up at him. A moment later Roman swooped down, capturing the smaller turtle’s lips in a soft kiss. He pressed in, pressing against the smaller turtle’s body until he felt it, that small shudder that told him his boyfriend was out of breath. Pulling away Roman smiled as below him; Nicolas inhaled loudly, gasping for breath while looking up at him. He kept that gaze, looking down at the almost painfully perfect turtle beneath him. Unlike Roman’s own skin Nicolas’s skin was light, an amazingly light green color that indicated he was still very young.

In contrast Roman’s skin was darker, almost a pine greenish color, indicating he was several years Nicolas’s senior. But it was Nicolas’s eyes that always drew Roman’s attention. They were a deep green, almost the color of emeralds. They seemed to pull him in, making him lean in again to recapture Nicolas’s perfect lips, making both of them moan; their bodies vibrating together softly. Again Roman held the contact, releasing Nicolas’s lips when he felt that familiar small shudder roll up the smaller turtle’s back.

Pulling away Roman watched as Nicolas shifted, wiggling slightly as he stretched under the blankets before slowly sitting up. “Morning.”

Roman smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Nicolas’s neck. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

He smiled wider as a faint blush appeared across Nicolas’s face. “I…….slept great.”

Roman could not help but chuckle at the smaller turtle’s response. In truth they hadn’t ‘slept’ much last night. Again Roman chuckled, watching as the blush covering Nicolas’s face darkened. After a few moments Roman shifted, allowing Nicolas to sit up before turning and slowly climbing out of bed. Roman watched as Nicolas moved, stretching his arms in a large ‘y’ shape. He could not help but purr slightly at the sight. He loved the way Nicolas’s body looked. His slim form, filled with a light layer of muscle and his pale skin. The way his broad shoulders slowly accented his chest, while his sides and hips narrowed forming a faint but undeniably sexy ‘V’ shape between his legs; it was beyond sexy.

After several moments Nicolas released the stretch and shifted, turning to look back at Roman who hadn’t moved. “I…..should probably shower. I have to get to work soon.”

Nodding and smiling Roman watched as Nicolas moved towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he entered the other room. Moving himself, Roman stood up, stretching as Nicolas had done. Unlike Nicolas’s soft slim body Romans was hard and chiseled, with muscles rippling across his whole body. Releasing the stretch Roman looked at the door to the bathroom, smiling as a small thought crept into his mind.

Slowly he began to move, walking towards the door before pushing it open and stepping inside. He siled as he found that Nicolas had turned on the cd player, filling the room with music as the smaller turtle’s form moved and swayed to the music behind the shower curtain. Ridding himself of his boxers, the only article of clothing he had on, Roman smiled as he slowly pulled back the shower curtain; his smiling growing as he found Nicolas to have his eyes closed and singing along to the music.

“ _Somebody break these chains, wrapped around my heart. I don't wanna leave you I’m begging fo-_ ”

Interrupting Nicolas’s singing Roman moved, pressing forward while wrapping his arms around Nicolas’s side and pinning him gently against the wall of the shower. “Begging sounds like a fun idea.”

He smiled as Nicolas gasped, a faint shudder rippling through the smaller turtle’s body. “r-Roman…..I didn’t…..what…..”

Again Roman smiled as Nicolas continued to stutter and stumble over his words. He liked it when Nicolas was embarrassed. He liked watching the red blush slowly overtake his face. Love watching the normal cool and confident turtle shiver and stutter. It made him seem even more adorable than he already ways.

Shifting his grip slightly Roman smiled as his hand drifted downward and found that Nicolas’s pouch was already swollen, a sign that the smaller turtle was already a bit excited. He leaned in, his tongue coming out to gently lick Nicolas’s neck before speaking softly into Nicolas’s ear. “You like this don't you? This feeling of helplessness and of being trapped by me. Don't you?”

He felt Nicolas squirm, trying to shake his head, but failing as Roman slowly ran a finger along the seam of his swollen pouch. “N-n-n-……I……I…..Ahhhhhhh!”

Nicolas’s eyes drifted closed as the echoing moan escaped his mouth; shudder roughly as felt something warm and pulsing slowly slip between his thighs and press against his mouth. Again Roman’s finger moved along the seam, sending a wave of skittering pulsing pleasure rushing through his body. he gasped again, moaning weakly as Roman again whispered in his ear. “I’m horny.”

He bit his lip. On one hand he was quickly becoming horny too. Roman’s touch had always driven him crazy; even back when they’d first met and Roman had been his trainer. Even then Roman’s touch had held some kind of effect over him. He groaned weakly, shivering as the warm mist of the shower rained down on them while Roman’s hot breath wafted against his neck. A moment later he squirmed weakly, shuddering as he felt Romans tongue lap at his neck again. He couldn’t help it; it was all so……

Roman smiled, chuckling with delight as he felt Nicolas’s whole body shiver before his pouch released his needful organ into Roman’s waiting hand. he squeezed the organ, enjoying the soft moan the he got from Nicolas in response. “Roman…….work…….cant……late.”

He leaned in, gently nipping and sucking on Nicolas’s neck. “Don’t worry. I know you have work soon. I just wanna make you squirm and moan first.”

Slowly he moved his hand, bringing his and Nicolas’s organs together, pressing their shafts together as he began to pump his hand along both their lengths. Instantly Nicolas let out a shuddering moan, one that reached into Roman and ignited something primal and carnal inside of him. he began to move on his own, pulling his hips back before pushing them forward thrusting his organ in and out from between Nicolas’s thighs while at the same time keeping rhythm with his hand, making Nicolas moan and shudder more.

“R-r-r-Roman……”

God he loved hear Nicolas say his name. he loved the way the smaller turtle shuddered and blushed when he said it. It made his want more. He squeezed his hand, enjoying the gasping shudder that Nicolas let out. He pressed in, pinning Nicolas between the shower wall and his thrusting body; making a soft wet slapping noise each time their bodies connected. “That right…..say my name.”

He smiled as Nicolas  shuddered again. He shifted, taking a small spot of skin from Nicolas’s neck into his mouth, gently running his tongue along the skin before beginning to suck lightly.

“AHHHHHHH!”

He felt Nicolas move, his head rolling backwards, exposing more flesh for him to conquer. He pressed in, his teething coming down to nip and bite Nicolas’s perfect flesh, making th smaller turtle gasp again while his organ throbbed in Roman’s hand. he leaned in, whispering into Nicolas’s ear. “It’s ok. This is different from last night. There won’t be a punishment if you cum without my permission……not that that stopped you last night.” He sped up his movements, enjoying the much louder moan he got and the sight of Nicolas’s face going a deep crimson color “cum for me.”

At the same time he bit his lip, grunting as he felt Nicolas’s legs tighten together, making the area he was thrusting in and out of feel even better. “Fuck…..your body is so amazing. I don't ever wanna let you go. I just wanna fuck…..all day long.”

He felt Nicolas shudder violently, his hands pressing firmly against the wet stone tile of the shower while Nicolas’s head titled backward. “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Roman watched; a feeling of satisfaction coursing through him as he felt Nicolas press backwards against him. he shifted his grip, releasing his own organ and focusing entirely on Nicolas’s as the length of flesh pulsed and throbbed for several moments before. “OH GOD!”

Instantly Nicolas’s body began to move on it’s eyes, his eyes clamping shut while his hips began to jerk and hump forward into Roman’s hand as wave after mind-numbing wave of pleasure surged through him. he panted and gasped, unable to speak coherently as Roman’s hand continued to move, pumping along his organ’s length making the waves of pleasure that battered his body even stronger. “OH GOD……OH GOD…..OH GOD!”

His pushed against the wall, trying to push himself away from the cold surface that was keeping his trapped against Roman’s hand. it felt so good, so painfully, mind-numbingly agonizingly good that it actually hurt a little. he could feel it, his warm sticky seed coating Roman’s hand with each stroke roam took. At the same time he groaned weakly, feeling Roman’s thrusting between his thighs speed up. “R-R-ROMAN!”

Suddenly he pitched forward, his forehead coming to rest against the cool stone tile of the shower. He was defenseless and completely helpless. All he could do was pant and shudder and moan and watch as Roman continued to thrust between his thighs for a few more seconds before……..

Against his will Nicolas moans as he felt Roman’s cock pulse and throb before erupting in a wave of cum. He watched, half dazed half in a trance as Roman’s seed erupted from his body, some of it splattering the walls of the shower while others dripped down and began to smear between his thighs as Roman continued to thrust for a moment or two more.

A moment later Roman pressed in, completely pinning him against the wall as both their bodies began to relax and weaken as their orgasms ended. He groaned softly, feeling Roman’s warm breath against his neck. “N-nicolas……”

Slowly he turned his eyes, his left eye connecting with Roman’s gaze for a second. A moment later their lips met in a warm wet kiss that made Nicolas’s weakened body shiver with sparks of energy. He groaned softly as he felt Roman’s tongue brush against his lips; a silent request for entrance. Silently he responded, his mouth drifting open; making him shudder again as Roman’s tongue moved, brushing and rubbing against his own for several moments before they broke apart. Inhaling deeply Nicolas groaned slowly managing to turn himself around so his shell was against the wall of the shower and he was facing Roman who looked at him for a few moments.

Against his will his eyes raked Roman’s body. he took in the sheer wall of Roman’s muscles. His eyes roving along Roman’s arms which bulged with muscles, down Roman’s hard chest to his broad hips and muscular legs. Involuntarily he shuddered again; Roman was soooo much bigger and stronger than he was. Even Roman’s organ was bigger and thicker than his. Looking back up into Roman’s face Nicolas bit his lip. How long had this been going on for? Almost……..6 months now?

The first time roman had pulled him into the showers he’d been scared. Was roman forcing himself on him? was he gunna beat the crap out of him? He’d been starring at roman a lot that day; even going so far as to fantasize what it would be like to feel roman’s body pressed against his.

But instead roman and touched him tenderly, almost lovingly; as though he were made of glass and would break if he was touched to roughly. That had been the first night he’d come to roman’s apartment afterwards. The first time they’d……slept together. It had been incredible……completely nerve-racking and awkward at some points……but incredible nonetheless. After that……this started happening.

They’d meet up at the gym after work…..well his work; since Roman worked a gym technically he was still working. They’d workout together with Roman being his trainer; encouraging him to workout harder and longer than last time, pushing him to his absolute limit until his arms shook, his body was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest. And then when it was all done; they’d shower and then leave the gym, going back to roman’s place. And the moment the door closed……again Nicolas’s shuddered. Roman was unlike any boy he’d ever met before. He was like an animal, a savage wild horny animal that could fuck for hours. But at the same time it was more than that. Roman had showed him things, things about sex that he’d never even dreamt of, let alone ever considered attempting before. He-

“Hey…….you ok?”

Snapping out of his head Nicolas blinked, finding that roman was looking at him, a faint trace of uncertainty in his eyes. Blinking a few times Nicolas nodded. “Y-y-yeah. Just……a little lightheaded from……all of that.”

He watched as roman moved, turning off the water that rained down on them before turning back to look at him. “Did you wanna sit down?”

Slowly he shook his head, trying to ignore the feelings of affection that had sprung up at roman’s question. Was roman actually worried about him. “N-No….I’m ok. I need to hurry though. I can’t be late. We’re working at that new club downtown called HASHIREE. We don't wanna disappoint them.”

Roman nodded, allowing Nicolas to move passed him and step out of the shower while still holding one of his hands just in case. No sooner had his feet touched the floor then he felt roman come up behind him; wrapping him up in the large towel that had been folded next to the shower. Nicolas felt his eyes drift closed as roman worked to quickly dry him off.

For a moment Nicolas wanted to say it. He cared about Roman; deeper than he’d ever cared about another guy before. And yet…..he resisted the urge to say it. He knew the truth, right now roman was interested in him; but he was just a ‘flavor of the month’. Roman was big, muscular, beyond sexy and could easily have any guy he wanted. So why would he stick with a skinny weakling like him? So he contended himself with a smile and a quick kiss against roman’s cheek before leaving the bathroom.

His clothes were exactly where he’d left them; strewn around the bedroom floor where roman had thrown them last night. Quickly gathering up his clothes Nicolas got dressed, turning as roman left the bathroom. A moment later Nicolas's attention was pulled from Roman’s perfect physique as his phone began to vibrate and whine. Reaching for his phone Nicolas watched as the small screen sprang to life allowing him to read the text he’d been sent. “Hey…..the twins want to meet up for lunch.”

Roman looked over at him; halfway through pulling his pants on. “Think you can make it? I know your work is harder to get away from than mine.”

It was true. Working on sound systems for clubs was a nearly fulltime job. So much so that Nicolas could get calls in the middle of the night that he’d have to rush off to fix. Roman on the other hand worked at a gym which meant once he was off work or on break there was almost no chance he’d get called back in.

Biting his lip Nicolas remained silent for a moment before speaking. “I think……I think we could do it. If I swing by the gym and pick you up we can make it down there and back and I shouldn’t be late.”

Nodding roman smiled. “Ok. Cool.”

He watched as Nicolas shifted, looking down at his phone while typing out the response. For a moment he wanted to go to Nicolas and hug him. To pull him back into bed so they could stay there under the thick warm blankets all day long. He liked Nicolas; A LOT. He was funny, kind, and smart. Way smarter than roman ever hoped to be. But…..it wasn’t that simple. Nicolas was perfect. So it was only a matter of time before someone better came along and stole the smaller turtle away. If he said he loved Nicolas and then that happened……..it would be like Damien  all over again. He’d spiral into depression and darkness…….things would get worse and worse until………

Instead he watched as Nicolas smiled at his phone before looking up at him. “Ok. They said they’ll meet us and Donnie and Raph’s dinner.”

Nodding in response roman quickly finished getting dressed before turning to look at Nicolas who was busy pulling his sweatshirt back on. “Hey…..”

Nicolas looked at him. “Yeah?”

He bit his lip. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to being weak or afraid. He was 200 pounds of pure turtle muscle. He was used to being the tough guy. The guy who’s not afraid of anything. But now…..now he was afraid. “I……I had fun last night.”

A smile spread across Nicolas's face. Last night he and roman had gone to an old sci-fi movie at the theater before coming back here and…… “I had fun too.”

A slightly awkward silence fell between them; with both of them fidgeting nervously uncertain of what t say or do now. After several moments Nicolas spoke. “We should get going. I don’t wanna be late and I’m sure you have clients waiting for you.”

Roman nodded, it was true; Wednesdays were a surprising busy day at gyms. Which meant he'd be busy most of the day since he worked as a trainer and coach. Grabbing his wallet and gym back roman moved; following Nicolas out of the bedroom down the hallway and into the livingroom. The bright morning sunlight was hitting the room full force, making roman groan and shield his eyes slightly as he watched Nicolas grab an bagel from the pantry before turning to look at him. “Did you want one too?”

Roman shrugged but smiled appreciatively as Nicolas moved to hand him the bagel before getting another one. They stayed just long enough for Nicolas to grab his keys from the hook before making their way from the apartment and out onto the street. All around them the sounds of the city chorused to them. Cars honking, birds chirping, cars driving by, a faint breeze carrying the sounds along with it as it made its way through the city.

Climbing into Nicolas’s car roman could not help but feel another sense of appreciation. Normally he walked to work; which was just fine, he could make the trek in about 30 minutes, 15 if he was jogging. But there were times when it felt good to take things slow and getting a ride from Nicolas allowed him to the do that. Biting into the bagel roman smiled as Nicolas started the car and began to drive. One thing he’d learned to admire about Nicolas was the smaller turtle’s ability to think a head and plan for things. Despite being in the pantry the bagel had already been prepared with peanut butter spread across both halves allowing Nicolas to simply grab it and go.

Continuing to chew the bagel roman did his best to enjoy the ride to work. Every now and then he'd look sideways at Nicolas, smiling to himself as he saw the look of concentration on Nicolas's face. It was the same expression the smaller turtle wore when he was working out; a kind of stern determined frown that crinkled his features and made him appear at the same time confused and eager.

Biting into the bagel again roman smiled to himself. It had been almost……….6 months…..since he’d first met Nicolas. He remembered the day fairly well; mostly because that day had been strangely slow in the gym, which had given roman time to lift weights rather than coaching others on how to do it. He’d been using the bench-press, pumping the heavy metal bar and weights up and down when he'd heard a kind of struggling whimper to his right.

He'd reacted automoatically setting his weights down before turning towards the sound of the whimpering; expecting to find someone who’d overexerted themselves or was perhaps pinned under the heavy weights. Instead he'd found a tall but skinny turtle struggling to lift the 45pound dumbbells that lined the wall. He'd watched him for a time; chuckling to himself as he watched the skinny turtle struggled to lift the relatively light weight for several moments.

But after a while he'd grown tired of it. He’d stood up and approached Nicolas, recommending the turtle start with a lighter weight. He still remembered the look Nicolas had given him; a kind of embarrassed blushing smiling before nodding and moving down the wrack to where the lighter weights were.

He’d gone back to the bench-press after that, meaning to continue his lifts and presses; but instead he'd found his attention drawn to the smaller turtle who after finding a pair of weights he could lift; had begun to try and work out. His form was terrible, his posture completely wrong, his movements were all over the place; in fact he had been more likely to throw a weight across the room than gain any muscles with the way he was working out.

He’d approached the smaller turtle, offering a few pointers on how to lift and move when using the weights. The smaller turtle had again given him the blushing smiling before thanking him and confessing he'd never been to a gym before. Roman had laughed, that was painfully obvious.

“Here we are.”

Blinking in surprise roman found himself pulled out of his memories and back into reality as Nicolas pulled up in front of the gym. Turning to smile at Nicolas roman moved, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss against the smaller turtle’s cheek. “Thanks for the ride.”

Roman smiled as he watched Nicolas blush. “N-no worries. It was on the way.”

It was a half lie. Roman knew the club Nicolas was working at was in a different direction; never the less he smiled before grabbing his bag out of the backseat and opening up his door. “I’ll see you at noon for lunch?”

Nicolas nodded, the blush still covering his face. “Y-yeah. I’ll call you when I start heading your way.”

Again roman smiled. “See you then. Hey…….” His voice trailed off, an air of uncertainty filling him. He wanted to say it. To tell Nicolas he loved him. The last few weeks since they’d started sleeping together…he'd been happy; happier than he'd been in a long time. He wanted Nicolas to know. And yet……. “I Hope you have a great day.”

He hated himself as he said those words. It was such a stupid and pathetic thing to say. And yet despite this Nicolas smiled. “I hope you do too. Enjoy all the cute sweaty boys.” Chuckling roman closed the door to Nicolas’s car; watching as the smaller turtle drove out of the parking lot and off towards the club he was helping to set up.

Sighing to himself Roman turned and made his way into the gym. He was so tired of this; so tired of being afraid. He knew he loved Nicolas; the smaller turtle was practically all he thought about anymore. Spending the night with him was the highlight of his days and even when they didn’t fuck for hours on end; just being around the smaller turtle was like a breath of fresh air. Throwing his bag into a locker roman made up his mind. At lunch…….he’d say it at lunch; he'd tell Nicolas he loved him. He made sure the smaller turtle knew it.

Taking a deep breath Roman smiled to himself. He wasn’t going to be afraid any longer.


End file.
